Al fin juntas
by soi fong-taicho
Summary: Este fic se situa despues de la traicion de aizen... yoruichi y soi fong tienen una relacion, veamos como les va a ambas ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**:C**_espero que les guste este fic... comenten nwn si me van a criticar, que sean criticas constructivas y no destructivas, se que esto puede tener errores... no llevo mucho escribiendo fanfics eso y muchas gracias por leer :3

* * *

_"-Mira ahí arriba Shaolin… ¿Lo ves?... La princesa del clan Shihouin, algun dia ella se convertirá en la comandante de la fuerza de castigo…. tú la servirás, como lo hace todo el clan Fong, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma a ella_

_-¿Completamente?-_

_Completamente… ese es nuestro destino y obligación y ahora también es la tuya… a partir de ahora tendrás un nuevo nombre, Soi Fong, solo vivirás para servir a esa mujer."_

No sé por qué… pero estado soñando con estos recuerdos…. Lo único que me queda de ella… de la mujer que tanto amé… la que me causo tanto daño… aquella que solo se fue y rompió mi corazón…

Ahora solo tengo odio para ella… Shihouin Yoruichi algún día pagaras todo lo que me hiciste sufrir.

Hoy tendre un dia normal… entrenare a mi escuadrón, hare papeleos e iré a una reunión de capitanes, al parecer habrán un par de noticias, pero no me he sentido muy animada estos días y todo debido a esos sueños…. Me levanto y prosigo con mi día, todo es muy normal, todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, mis días son muy rutinarios, pues soy una persona muy estricta y estructurada, debo cumplir con mi deber y tampoco me incomoda asi que solo lo hago.

Llega el momento de la reunión, como era de esperarse fui de las primeras en presentarse, Kyoraku-Taicho fue el último, es un excelente shinigami, pero a veces creo que no se toma esto con seriedad… Yamamoto-Taicho toma la palabra, se nos informa que Kuchiki Rukia ha sido capturada y que será ejecutada, por lo que debemos asistir a su ejecución.

Puedo notar algo de tristeza en Ukitake-Taicho, al parecer le tiene aprecio a Kuchiki Rukia, pero me llama la atención Kuchiki-Taicho, el cual se muestra indiferente, pero yo creo que en el fondo se debe sentir devastado. La reunión prosigue, se dan informes sobre las actividades de cada escuadrón y después concluye la reunión; regreso a mi cuartel, me percato de que hay mas papeles que firmar en mi escritorio y solo hago eso, llega la noche y me acuesto.

Asi han pasado muchos días, hay noticias, unos ryokas lograron entrar al soul society, al parecer es para detener la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia, me parece un acto de valentía por parte de ellos, pero sinceramente no creo que les dure mucho, por lo que se logra sentir, no poseen mucho poder así que no representan amenaza alguna para nosotros. Yo no tengo que ver mucho con este caso, los demás escuadrones los están rastreando… De todas formas la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia será en tres días y yo no creo que ellos alcancen a durar medio día acá… no entiendo el por qué se ha adelantado su ejecución… pero bueno no le daré más vueltas al asunto.

Llega el dia de la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia… por algún motivo siento algo en mi interior, no podría explicarlo con certeza… es una especie de presentimiento, pero no se dé que…. nos reunimos los capitanes y algunos tenientes, y al parecer los ryokas superaron mis expectativas, aun viven y por lo que supe son más fuertes de lo que realmente parecían, pues algunos capitanes y tenientes salieron lastimados, pero ahora nos encontramos todos reunidos para poner fin a esto, se realizara la ejecución de Kuchiki y por lo que puedo notar no llegaron a tiempo.

Comienza la ceremonia, todo va como debiera, pero aparece alguien de cabello anaranjado, increíblemente logra detener el Sokyoku a pesar de todo su poder, puedo notar que lleva la insignia del clan Shihouin, y me siento bastante sorprendida, no creo que ese clan este tras esto, quizás logro robar esos objetos, he de suponer que ese presentimiento que tenia durante todo el dia se debía a esto… ya que el ver aquella insignia causa en el fondo de mi corazón dolor…. los ryokas mas la ayuda del teniente abarai salvan a Kuchiki… el pelinaranja derroto a los tenientes que enviaron para detenerlo, el seireitei entra en un gran conflicto, se sospecha del escuadron de ukitake-taicho y de shunsui-taicho de ayudar a los ryokas, estos capitanes tendrán una batalla contra yamamoto-taicho, es un hecho quien será el ganador. Claro antes de irse recibi la aprobación de "castigar" a los traidores por parte del so-taicho, por estar de lado de los supuestos capitanes traidores… y de hecho, estaba en eso pero… algo inesperado sucedió; de la nada, a gran velocidad y ocultando su presencia de una forma magnífica aparece un individuo encapuchado; me lleva hacia el bosque, vamos cayendo y me revela su identidad, sin lugar a dudas es la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, y ahora podre cobrar venganza ya que esa persona es Shihouin Yoruichi, la persona que me rompió el corazón.

Nuestra batalla comienza, golpes y charlas llenas de ironia van y vienen, se que le puedo ganar, pues para eso he entrenado durante 100 años, y tengo la certeza de que ella no lo ha hecho en todo este siglo… intento mantener la cabeza fría, pero toda la rabia que estoy conteniendo saldrá a flote, ya lo estoy sintiendo, nos herimos... aun asi no he sacado todo mi potencial, llamo a mis súbditos, y estos rodean a Yoruichi, se que la tengo, ya no podrá zafarse; pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con cada uno de mis súbditos… me siento bien sorprendida, pues no esperaba que siga tan veloz como en aquellos años, aun intenta luchar por su titulo, del cual ya me había olvidado… Yoruichi Shihouin, la diosa de la velocidad… es ahora cuando debo mostrarle la fuerza que he adquirido, rápidamente y sorprendiéndola me posiciono tras ella, dejándole ver a suzumebachi, ella intenta escapar, voy tras ella y de esa forma… le doy el primer golpe… su primer homonka… y de esta forma se da comienzo a una persecución.

Pasa el tiempo, puedo igualarla en velocidad, ella tiene bastantes homonkas marcados, aun así ha podido esquivar mis mortales golpes; recibo una patada de la cual logro protegerme sujetando su pierna con mis manos, viene una segunda, la cual detengo con mis piernas, se abre la posibilidad de golpearla mientras estamos en esta peculiar posición, pero ella lo evita con los brazos… ya están saliendo a flote los sentimientos más oscuros que poseo, la ira se apodera de mi, así que me veo en la obligación de usar el último recurso que tengo… la técnica que he estado desarrollando este último tiempo, aquella técnica sin nombre… no hay forma de defenderse de esto, pues es desconocido por todos, en otras palabra, es una creación mia. Acumulo mi reiatsu, sale de mis hombros y espalda en forma de remolinos, puedo ver la mirada atónita de yoruichi, probablemente ya sepa que le llego el fin; pero vuelve a golpear mi mente con cosas inesperadas, me humilla mas y mas, diciendo que esta técnica que estoy usando, es creación de ella, y que se llama shunko… y que mi traje de shinigami esta diseñado para esa técnica… me lo demuestra, ella lo hace, y con más poder, me dirijo hacia ella cegada por la ira, ya no me puedo sentir más humillada, o al menos eso creía…. Puesto que ella logro anular mi shunko… ya no me queda mas que llorar ante ella… ya no puedo odiarla, nunca lo hice, solo me sentía muy sola, muy triste… intentando conseguir algo de aquella pelea solo le pregunto lo que siempre quise saber, aquello que fue mi mayor tormento, aquella pregunta que me desgarraba cada día…. ¿Por qué no me llevo con ella?

Pasado un momento me responde, diciendo que lo lamenta, solo que no quería arruinar mi futuro… logro serenar mi corazón, aun está la herida, pero ahora podrá cicatrizar, me vuelve a hacer una promesa, y ahora no tiene motivos para no cumplirla… me prometió ayudar a mi corazón, que nunca más lo volverá a romper, que nos veremos más seguido... y que volveremos a construir una nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo cortito... por eso lo subo C: espero que les guste nwn subire en un par de dias el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Después de la reconciliación con mi señora desde aquel dia en que los ryokas invadieron el seireitei, todo está volviendo a la normalidad entre ella y yo, no niego que ha costado un poco, pues son 100 años de distanciamiento, esto es considerado un largo tiempo para los humanos y un pequeño tiempo para algunos shinigamis, en especial para el capitán comandante, pero para mí, fue una eternidad.

Han pasado meses… acá, en el soul society están intentando resolver asuntos respecto a la traición de los capitanes aizen, gin y tousen… aun se puede sentir la tristeza e incredulidad de algunos de sus súbditos, aun así, se que pronto se repondrán, pues su conexión nunca será como la de mi señora y yo, nunca sentirán aquel dolor que yo sentí al saber que ella, mi diosa, me había abandonado... Ahora que la vuelvo a ver, puedo sentir como mi corazón se descongela y mi vida vuelve a tener sentido.

Mi señora de dorados ojos, ha vuelto a prometerme que estaremos juntas por siempre y aunque en el pasado rompió esta promesa y aunque la rompiese mil veces más, yo, seguiría crédula ante sus palabras, porque simplemente no puedo perderla, siento tanta admiración, devoción, tanto… amor?... si, suena raro, pero siento amor por ella, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es por eso que no puedo dejarla ir, porque mi admiración y devoción por ella, se ha transformado en amor, o quizás siempre lo fue, pero bueno, he decidido que tarde o temprano se lo tendré que decir, ahora solo me queda esperar el momento, solo deseo que cuando llegue el dia, ella sea capaz de entenderlo y aceptarme, y si me rechaza… espero poder seguir a su servicio.

Estaba sumida en estos pensamientos en aquel lugar de nuestra promesa, cuando siento levemente la presencia de mi diosa, pero no alcanzo ni a moverme cuando la veo a centímetros de mí, veo esos dorados ojos que me hipnotizan y ellos me ven fijamente, me observan, como queriendo descifrar los pensamientos que tenía hace un momento, ella solo me invita a entrenar un poco, como en los viejos tiempos, yo claramente accedo, nunca me negaría a una petición de ella por ridícula que sea… empezaba nuestra batalla, sin armas, sin kidoh, es una batalla mano a mano, esta actitud que tiene ella hacia mí me hace pensar que aun me ve como la niña pequeña y débil que fui hace cien años atrás y esto provoca en mi un dejo de tristeza porque quizás me vera así por siempre, claramente puedo pelear a la par contra ella o al menos puedo seguirle el ritmo, recibo un golpe inesperado, ella me dice que debo concentrarme y yo continuo peleando, así pasan las horas hasta que la noche toma lugar y yo caigo por cansancio en un profundo sueño.

Hasta en mis sueños ella es la protagonista, he tenido un sueño bastante recurrente, donde estamos a solas, en el mismo lugar de nuestra promesa, con los cerezos en flor y en una noche de luna llena, bastante similar a aquella noche, tomo el valor para decirle lo que siento pero siempre que ella me va a responder despierto. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en mi habitación, de seguro ella me vino a dejar mientras dormía, aun puedo sentir levemente su aroma, veo que aun no hay movimiento, y decido seguir durmiendo.

Me levanto y sigo con mi rutina, entreno a mis súbditos, regaño a Omaeda, hago informes, firmo papeles y entreno en aquel lugar, he notado que yoruichi-sama ha estado viniendo más seguido a pesar de que aun no está "perdonada" al parecer le permiten el acceso… o simplemente lo hace de forma rebelde, en fin, ella viene ya sea para hablar con otros capitanes e investigar un poco o simplemente para distraerse un momento pero siempre se da el tiempo para visitarme y entrenar conmigo, eso me hace profundamente feliz, como no estarlo, pues ella me dedica algo de tiempo, y de esta forma va cumpliendo su promesa. Como era de esperarlo siento la presencia de yoruichi-sama, que vuelve a aparecer frente a mí, me sigue observando, sigue intentando descifrar mis pensamientos, y como es costumbre entrenamos, pasan las horas y logra atraparme, caímos en el suelo, ella, para que yo no pueda escapar toma posición sobre mí, yo intento zafarme de ella, sin éxito alguno, no quería que me viera la cara, ya que me estaba sonrojando demasiado, pero la pelivioleta con una expresión totalmente diferente a las que he visto en ella y una mirada profunda, dice algo que me desconcierta, solo pide que cierre los ojos y que no me mueva, yo solo obedezco, pasan un par de segundos y siento la respiración de mi señora cerca mío, esto abre mi curiosidad e intento mirar, siendo atrapada por ella, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y esperar. Pasan cerca de 30 segundos cuando ella me susurra algo al oído, algo que no esperaba, algo que me lleno de alegría, y en el momento que abro los ojos, siento sus labios sobre los míos, no duró mucho, pero fueron los segundos más maravillosos de mi vida, ella desea mi respuesta pero yo sigo cautivada por ese acontecimiento, por ese sabor, por esas sensaciones tan indescriptibles, noto que lagrimas de alegría se deslizan por mis mejillas, y ella se da cuenta de ello, me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez mas profundamente, después de eso ella debe irse, nos despedimos y cada una toma su rumbo.


	3. Chapter 3

nuevo capitulo~ viene con lemon e.e espero que les guste... acepto criticas, me ayudaran a mejorar ya que soy algo nueva en esto de los fanfic... pero espero que sean constructivas y no destructivas, disfruten bye~~ nwn

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en aquello, puesto que no podía pensar en otra cosa, por más que lo intente, esos pensamientos volvían… sentir ese sabor, tan dulce y cautivante es algo que había deseado por muchos años, llegue a pensar que solo estaba soñando. No pude conciliar el sueño, así que decido salir a tomar algo de aire, como es costumbre termine en medio del bosque, había una hermosa luna, y los cerezos de veían hermosos, me acuesto pasa alrededor de media hora y me quedo dormida, despierto al sentir los labios de mi amada, me sorprendo bastante, no me lo esperaba, aun así, sigo con el beso, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, intensificando aun mas ese momento, nos separamos levemente, yo me intento sentar, pero ella me detiene, ella se recuesta a mi lado, besa mi frente, mis mejillas, mi cuello y mis labios de una forma tan delicada, definitivamente no estaba soñando. De repente veo a mi señora tomando posición sobre mí, claro, esto no me incomoda, nos besamos y acariciamos con más pasión, pero me pregunto si será el momento… creo muy en el fondo que ella también se lo pregunta… o quizás nota mi duda y solo se detiene, lo deja solo hasta ahí, solo besos y caricias, dice que será mejor esperar un buen momento, aun es pronto, esas simples palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, y seguimos con lo nuestro, nos acurrucamos y pasado un rato nos quedamos dormidas.

Despierto antes que mi señora, y dedico un tiempo para contemplarla, mirar ese bello rostro, esa tersa piel, esos labios tan suaves y exquisitos… ella despierta y me lleva a sus brazos, contemplamos el cielo y la llegada del sol a este, fue un maravilloso momento pero debía irme, ella no quería dejarme ir y yo deseaba quedarme, el problema es que una capitana no puede dejar sus deberes y tampoco deseo levantar sospechas, regreso a la rutina pero al parecer voy con otros ánimos, pues todos me han recalcado que me veo distinta, mucho más alegre, pero no tenía más motivos para sentirme vacía.

Pasan los días, con mi amada nos vemos todas las noches, en aquel lugar del bosque, hablamos de temas triviales, como las estrellas, también de nosotras… cada vez que ella menciona eso, el sonrojarme es algo que no logro evitar, al parecer eso a ella le da ternura, después me toma del mentón, dice que me ama y me besa. Estábamos en una de esas noches… estaba sumida en pensamientos sobre nosotras, tenía demasiados, pero justo viene a mi mente uno en particular… ¿Por qué aun no somos nada oficial?, increíblemente yoruichi-sama me saca de esos pensamientos dándome una respuesta, aun no sé si lo pensé en voz alta o ella pudo descifrar mi mente; aunque probablemente solo sea la primera opción y prefiero no preguntar… me dijo que ella está dispuesta, pero que quiere encontrar un momento maravilloso para eso, también el hecho de que ambas seamos mujeres, pueda causar motivos de discriminación, en especial en alguien como yo, una persona con diversos títulos, que quizás no me gustaría que hablen mal de la capitana del segundo escuadrón, que molesten a la comandante suprema de las fuerzas especiales y que incomoden a la comandante en jefe del escuadrón de ejecución y claro el honor de las casas shihouin y fong… quizás yoruichi-sama tenía razón, aun así, yo sé que soy capaz de soportar todo eso, ella me dice que con el tiempo veremos que sucede y dependiendo de eso, esto que tenemos nosotras, puede convertirse en algo oficial.

Invité a mi diosa a pasar la noche en mi alcoba, pues ya era tarde y hacia frio afuera, di la orden de que absolutamente nadie moleste ya que estaría ocupada y así me aseguraba de que nadie se enterara de que la ex-líder del clan shihouin se encontraba en mis aposentos, le ofrecí mi cama amablemente mientras yo sacaba un futón, acto que no le gusto a mi señora, ella solo me recalcaba que quería que durmiésemos juntas y así fue. Desperté temprano, como de costumbre y yoruichi-sama seguía dormida, y lo seguiría por horas, pues ella duerme bastante; para darle alguna sorpresa decidí preparar el desayuno, mis dotes culinarios no son algo de lo que pueda vanagloriarme, pero sabía que alguna cosa resultaría, opte por hacer galletas y hotcackes acompañado de leche, ya que mi gatuna señora adora beber leche. La despierto con un suave beso y le doy su desayuno, ella dice que es lo más sabroso que ha comido, pero yo se que solo lo dice para complacerme, pero a mi criterio me parece un gesto muy lindo y amable de su parte, así que con esas palabras, logra su objetivo.

Empiezo lo antes posible mi trabajo, para terminar pronto y pasar tiempo con yoruichi-sama, ella decide pasar el día en el S.S. por mi parte, termino tan concentrada en mi trabajo que no me doy cuenta del paso de las horas, debo admitir que era demasiado, mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, voy a entrenar con mis súbditos, siguen pasando las horas y vuelvo al papeleo, llega la noche y el hecho de estar tantas horas haciendo lo mismo hace que no te des cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, pero una mano en mi hombro hace que note todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, yoruichi-sama dice que debemos salir, que debo descansar, estaba bastante insistente, así que por motivos obvios accedo.

Caminamos por el bosque, miradas entre ella y yo iban y venían, quizá esa noche no sería de palabras… seguíamos caminando sin rumbo aparente, ella toma mi mano, por mi parte, y como era de esperarse me sonrojo, continuamos hasta que encontramos un lugar donde sentarnos a disfrutar del bello paisaje… nos besamos dulcemente, hasta que aparecen un par de hollows, el trabajo fue bastante rápido, pues eran hollows de bajo rango, seguimos con nuestros planes, caminábamos pero nuevamente aparece otro, este tenía mayor rango, probablemente era el jefe de los anteriores, pero claro que podía hacer contra una capitana y una ex-capitana. Con mi señora decidimos hacerlo un poco más interesante, no usamos armas, ella solo tenía que usar las manos y yo solo las piernas, fue un ejercicio bastante interesante, hizo que la batalla sea un poco mas entretenida y larga, pero nosotras somos unas experimentadas, por lo que no hubo problemas.

Después de los pequeños acontecimientos en nuestro camino, llegamos a aquel bosque, como siempre, pero había un cierto toque de romanticismo en yoruichi-sama que me hacia desearla con mucho fervor, ella me besa, me abraza y me acaricia, se detiene y me pide que veamos el cielo, era una noche estupenda, eso era incuestionable, se veía hasta la estrella más lejana, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me dedica las palabras de amor más bellas que he escuchado en lo que llevo de vida, la contemplo, ella me besa suavemente, me toma la mano, yo solo la observo, me pone un anillo en el dedo anular y me dice: ya es oficial, mira al cielo, hago caso a sus palabras y veo una fantástica lluvia de estrellas, yoruichi-sama sabe cómo llegar de buena manera a mi corazón, siempre logra tocar hasta lo más profundo, ella me da otro anillo, el cual coloco en su dedo y sellamos este juramento de amor eterno con un beso.

El beso del pacto, poco a poco se fue tornando más intenso, ella besa mi cuello, me va acariciando suavemente, me da leves mordiscos en los labios, pasa el tiempo y yoruichi, con un movimiento tan sutil, se deshace de mis prendas, yo la observo con cara de desconcierto, pues estoy algo… nerviosa y avergonzada, la vuelvo a besar, yoruichi me abraza, y acaricia mi espalda, esto hace que me pueda relajar un poco. Vuelve a darme caricias, pasa por mis muslos, el abdomen y mientras me lame el cuello acaricia mis pechos, estaba en un momento maravilloso, pero no es justo que solamente yo tenga estas sensaciones tan exquisitas, tan profundas, tan… llevaderas. Empiezo a remover sus ropas con algo de timidez, ella me ayuda, al quitarse la ropa me quedo mirando su cuerpo, es tan maravilloso, unos pechos hermosos, unas piernas de ensueño, un abdomen enloquecedor, ella me incita a seguir con lo nuestro, yo la abrazo, le muerdo el cuello, ella toma posición sobre mí, y antes de seguir me pregunta si estoy segura, era algo evidente que estaba algo nerviosa, pero con algo así el dudar era una total estupidez, simplemente quería que nos uniéramos, que podamos llevar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel demostrando nuestro amor de la forma más pura posible, yo solo asiento levemente con la cabeza y le susurro un te amo, ella entiende que debe seguir, me dice que será lo más cuidadosa posible, que no me preocupe por eso, yo se que ella estaba consciente de que aquella era mi primera vez. Me besa, acaricia mis pechos, mi abdomen, mis muslos, besa cada rincón de mi persona, su boca llega a mi intimidad, empieza con pequeños roces que iban aumentando gradualmente, yo no puedo evitar aumentar mi respiración, mi diosa me hace saber que va a empezar, pues yo ya estaba lista, ella seguía lamiendo mi intimidad, pude sentir como ella me penetraba lentamente con sus dedos, era una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis… yo me voy moviendo al ritmo de mi diosa, pero no deseo ser la única que disfrute de esto, así que también me adentro en ella, pude escuchar un gemido tan grandioso por parte de mi gatita, aumentamos el ritmo, iba pasando el tiempo, yo estaba llegando al cielo, pero tratando de no acabar sola, estimulé mas a mi señora, sus gemidos y los míos eran incontrolables y en el momento en que llegue al orgasmo ella lo silencia con un beso, al cabo de un momento mi diosa llega al cielo diciéndome un te amo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4! tambien con algo de lemon xDD ammm... solo disfrútenlo, gracias por comentar nwn.

si hay algun error ortografico o algo por el estilo les pido mil disculpas, es solo que pienso mas rapido de lo que escribo y a veces cometo errores como saltarme palabras o escribirlas mal... eso nwn adios~ publicare el próximo en un par de dias ;D

* * *

A la mañana siguiente le comente que fue una fantástica idea lo de planear todo respecto a la lluvia de estrellas, que fue algo que nunca olvidaría, pero ella me menciona que no es exactamente por eso que escogió este día, ella me da a conocer el motivo, me lo dijo con sencillas pero sinceras palabras, señaló que era un dia especial para ella, ya que es el dia en que se dio cuenta de que me ama, ¿acaso existe una persona más maravillosa que ella?, en ese momento y hasta el día de hoy lo dudo, lo de la lluvia de estrellas era algo de lo que se había enterado unos días antes de sus planes, asi que decidió agregarlo para darle un toque aun mas especial.

Observo mi mano, o mejor dicho, el anillo… ya es oficial, yoruichi-sama ha hecho de nuestra secreta relación algo formal, tengo una sensación que va mas allá de la felicidad, no sabria describirla, solo sé que se siente muy bien… tenía ganas de salir de mi cuartel y gritarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que estaba y obviamente el motivo de aquella gran emoción…. Ahora el único detalle es que mi amada y yo debemos resolver ciertos asuntos con las casas shihouin y fong, aunque más me importa lo que pase con el clan shihouin, ya que eso influye directamente en el clan fong, solo debemos ir, dar conocimiento sobre nuestra relación y que realmente va enserio, así sabremos cual será su veredicto… Si están de acuerdo, cosa que dudo, seguiría todo de forma normal y si no, nos veríamos forzadas a dejar nuestros clanes y empezar desde cero una "nueva" familia.

Me encontraba en una reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, cuando rangiku-san se da cuenta de el anillo en mi mano, como era de esperarse, me pregunta el por qué estoy usando eso, pensé que podría decirlo de forma natural, pero admito que me tome mi tiempo para informarle sobre mi relación, he de suponer que es porque en el fondo pienso un poco en mi reputación, pero al parecer matsumoto-san se lo toma bastante bien, hasta me dijo que ya era hora de que algo pasase con nosotras dos, eso me hace pensar que quizás no estábamos escondiendo muy bien que digamos dicha relación.

Gatita mía, quisiera poder decirte palabras tan románticas como las que tú me dedicas, quisiera decirte que cada día me enamoro mas de ti, porque con cada palabra y con cada caricia que me brindas me cautivas mas y mas; la seguridad que siento cuando me tienes en tus brazos es tan inexpresable, simplemente eres perfecta, siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa, simplemente deseo que esto no termine jamás, que no sea un simple sueño mio, y si lo es, diría que es el sueño más grandioso que he tenido en toda mi vida y que no deseo despertar nunca, en sencillas palabras, te amo.

Vuelvo a mis aposentos y encuentro a mi diosa durmiendo, es tan típico de ella, me recuesto a su lado, la abrazo y tomo una siesta con ella. Despierto a causa de las miradas de mi señora, me dedico a observar cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo, aun esta somnolienta, claro yo también lo estoy, por el dia tan pesado que tuve, recuesto a mi diosa y yo también lo hago, pero sobre ella; yoruichi-sama me rodea con sus brazos y así conciliamos el sueño.

Despertamos, y comienza mi rutina, mi señora va al mundo humano a pasear un rato, ya que por lo que logra apreciar tendré un largo día de papeleos, es una verdadera lástima, quisiera poder compartir mas con ella, de todas formas quizás así es mejor…. Logro terminar el papeleo antes de lo esperado, así que a mi escuadrón le daré un duro entrenamiento, comenzamos trotando con un peso extra de 30 kilos, durante una hora, después otra hora de sentadillas, flexiones de brazos y abdominales pero esta vez con 40 kilos, después otra hora de manejo de zanpakuto que gracias al teniente izuru y su wabizuke lo pudimos hacer algo mas complejo, y por ultimo una hora de pelea mano a mano, mis súbditos aunque a veces se quejan por lo duro del entrenamiento, saben que dará sus frutos, así que me lo agradecen… por mi parte yo sigo entrenando, hasta que se me agotan las energías, voy a ducharme y a pesar de que ya se está tornando de noche tomo una siesta.

Despierto a eso de las 3 a.m… me levanto un poco y le dedico un par de miradas a mi gatita…. No sé a qué hora llego, pero….se ve tan tranquila durmiendo, tan bella, tan…. ¿Provocativa?; si, provocativa, además yo ya tenía en mente tomar la iniciativa, solo que no esperaba que sea tan pronto.

Decido despertarla con suaves besos, mi parte favorita es su cuello asi que la beso ahí, continuo hasta que entre sueños se da cuenta de mis intenciones, ella me deja seguir, lamo delicadamente su cuello y de a poco comienzo a bajar, se escuchan sus suaves gemidos, le saco la camisa con la que estaba durmiendo, contemplo ese cuerpo tan bello, tan esbelto, tan delicado y lo saboreo, le doy suaves mordiscos en uno de sus pezones, ella gime un poco más fuerte, bajo a su abdomen, lo beso y continuo con mi camino, llegando hasta su intimidad, donde deposito mi lengua con un poco de timidez en un principio, pero al cabo de un momento ya estaba más relajada, esto pasó al ver que mi amada diosa lo estaba disfrutando, y evidentemente yo también lo disfrutaba, mi gatuna señora empezaba a seguir mi ritmo, movía sus caderas al compas de mis movimientos, con cada cosa que le hacía, su cuerpo respondía, podía sentir su disfrute, y mi lengua pudo captar que ya se encontraba muy mojada, así que la penetre lentamente, disfrutaba escuchando su gemido de placer, ver su cara llena de gozo, su esbelto cuerpo sudoroso, disfrutaba verla en ese estado de éxtasis, la sigo penetrando con los dedos, mi cara vuelve a sus pechos, mi boca los degusta, y mi gatita lo disfrutaba, aumento la intensidad y la velocidad de las penetraciones, y ella al cabo de un momento deleita mis oídos con un exquisito orgasmo. Cae rendida y yo abrazo a mi gatuna señora, ella me besa y nos quedamos asi un momento.

Después de aquel bello acto carnal, caímos agotadas y continuamos nuestro sueño. Despierto mas tarde de lo pensado, así que salí lo más pronto posible para hacer mis labores, mis subordinados me miran algo asombrados por mi atraso, pues eso nunca había sucedido desde todo mi tiempo como capitana, hice caso omiso a sus miradas y he dado la orden de que continúen entrenando, que no se queden pensando en cosas como esta y que no volverá a pasar y eso espero, ellos aun no están al tanto de mi relación y no es que no quiera que sepan, sino que probablemente algunos de ellos perderían de alguna forma cierto respeto hacia mí y como capitana no debo deja r que eso ocurra, pero si se llegan a enterar debo decir que me importa un bledo lo que hagan.

Yoruichi-sama se acerca a mí en medio del entrenamiento, solo me dice que tendrá que ir a karakura por dos semanas, que no me preocupe, seguido de esto ella se va, pero regresa, me "roba" un beso y se vuelve a ir, ahora sin volver. Me ha dejado perpleja ese acto por parte de ella, aunque cabe destacar su cuidado, ya que ningún súbdito pudo ver esta escena, además, pequeños detalles como ese me hacen amarla aun mas. Después de tantos quehaceres, llega la noche, me ha costado tanto conciliar el sueño…. Ya me había acostumbrado a estar en los brazos de mi diosa, ella volverá en un par semanas y yo solo espero que el tiempo pase rápido, después de muchísimas horas me quedo dormida, como era de esperarse sueño con ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi~~, he aqui después de tanto tiempo la actualización de mi fic espero que les guste nwn!**

* * *

Me levanto e inmediatamente comienzo con mis labores, soy llamada por el capitán comandante y soy informada de que llegara una nueva súbdita para mi, quiere que le haga un informe sobre sus habilidades, para ver si es lo suficientemente apta para entrar a mi escuadrón; ella se llama Aiko, Nishimura Aiko, esta me acompaña a mi cuartel, le hago entrega del uniforme especial y hago que se enfrente a un par de mis súbditos, ella logra derrotar a dos, pero con el tercero ya no pudo, debo admitir que posee habilidad, tiene un par de carencias, aun así creo que se podrá integrar bien a mi escuadrón y alcanzar el nivel deseado necesario en un tiempo no tan largo. Ella me comenta que siente admiración por mí, por eso rogo el poder entrar a mi escuadrón, no sé de donde me conozca, porque de ser de alguna misión mía, supongo que ya estaría muerta, pero para aclarar el asunto, le pregunto el por qué de su admiración, ella responde lo que yo creía improbable, me ha dicho que ella me conoce de una misión, ella estuvo en peligro y yo la salve, ella era muy pequeña, pero recuerda mi cara, y logro averiguar mi nombre, por lo demás, eso fue aproximadamente dos semanas antes de que yoruichi-sama deje el soul society con… urahara…. Siendo sincera, no la recuerdo, pero han pasado tantos años, que el olvidar ciertas cosas es algo común. Sigo mi dia totalmente normal, solo que me faltaba yoruichi-sama… es raro, apenas ha pasado un dia y para mí es como si pasaran años.

Para establecer una buena relación con mi nueva subordinada, y aunque se que no es común en mi, he decidido tener una pequeña charla, bastante trivial, pues hay tengo que asegurarme de que es de suma confianza para todo el escuadrón, además que ingrese una mujer al segundo escuadrón es una total rareza. Aparezco frente a ella, puedo notar un leve sonrojo de su parte, supongo que es por haberla encontrado tan desprevenida, bueno en fin, la invite a caminar y conversar un poco por el bosque, ya que en mi lugar favorito, como era de esperarse ella acepta gustosa. Íbamos caminando y yo le iba conversando sobre el escuadrón, su forma de trabajo, la confianza que hay, las normas; pero decido cambiar el tema, ya que solo hablando de eso no progresare mucho con mi propósito, así que le pregunto sobre ella y asi continuamos nuestro rumbo con una conversación centrada en su vida. Ella se ve bastante alegre y comoda, eso me alivia, pues considero que no soy una persona muy sociable, me preocupaba el hecho de haberla intimidado o algo por el estilo, llegamos a un lugar despejado, asi que nos sentamos y seguimos con nuestra charla. Mientras conversábamos me puse a observarla, no me había percatado de lo profundo de sus ojos, tienen un color bastante intrigante, escarlata, la tez muy blanca y su cabello algo azulado, algo corto, unas facciones bastante finas, igualmente en personalidad no se queda atrás, es bastante sociable, de seguramente ha de tener un novio que la deba querer bastante; la observaba bastante interesada, pues eran los ojos los que me llamaban la atención, claro no hay como los de mi señora, dorados y tan cautivantes… pero no niego que estos igualmente tienen algo interesante; el paso del tiempo nos indica que debemos volverá nuestros aposentos, pues está oscureciendo.

Al dia siguiente después de entrenar con mis súbditos, aiko me pregunta si podemos salir a caminar nuevamente, yo en ese momento me tuve que negar, ya que tenia reunión con la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, al ver su cara de decepción le prometo que después de la reunión saldría un momento con ella, ya que todo esto sirve para conocerla mejor. Estaba en la reunión, se estaban viendo asuntos como buscar un lugar donde podamos hacer deportes de los que se hacen en el mundo humano, las integrantes de la asociación, en especial rangiku-san y yachiru-chan estaban interesadas en el tenis, si es que así se llama, como era de esperarse se escogió la residencia Kuchiki, se construyo la cancha y claramente byakuya-taicho la destruye enseguida. No logro entender el por qué escogen siempre ese lugar, si saben que lo que hagamos ahí será destruido; esperando ser escuchada, cedo algún lugar del bosque de mi escuadrón, y aceptan, para mi sorpresa escogen el lugar más especial para mi, me niego rotundamente, les digo que sea cualquier otro lugar menos ese, me piden un motivo bastante convincente, pero no creo que se los pueda decir abiertamente, aparte estaba Yachiru-chan ahí, y según mi criterio aun es muy pequeña para entender las magnitudes y variedades del amor. Elegí a dos personas para eso, Rangiku-san y Nanao-san y las lleve a un lugar algo apartado y les dije el motivo de lo que hace a ese lugar tan especial. Rangiku-san que estaba al tanto de mi relación, lo tomo con naturalidad, Nanao-san, ella estaba algo sorprendida, se acomoda los lentes, Matsumoto la molesta por su inocencia, Nanao evidentemente le responde. Nanao se disculpa por la reacción que tuvo, solo que no se esperaba eso, pero que ahora le encontraba sentido a mi constante alegría, cualquier persona se enojaría si le dicen eso, prácticamente me están diciendo que generalmente soy una amargada, pero yo sé que no lo dijo con esas intenciones. Nanao y Rangiku me han asegurado que no construirán ahí, y tampoco tan cerca de ese lugar, yo les agradezco profundamente su comprensión y así todo acaba.

Iba regresando a mi cuartel cuando Aiko-chan aparece y me cobra la palabra, asi que salimos a caminar un momento, no hablábamos mucho, asi que para conversar de algo le comente sobre lo interesante de sus ojos, el color y lo profundo de ellos que como ya había dicho, me llaman mucho la atención, recibo las gracias por el cumplido, y volvemos al silencio, aunque ahora es ligeramente incomodo, le dije que mejor vayamos al cuartel y que salgamos mejor en otro momento, ya que debo seguir con mi papeleo, ella accede y nos vamos.


	6. Chapter 6

T^T no estoy tan conforme con este capitulo pero ando con falta de inspiración, y no tengo la intencion de dejarlo botado como hace un tiempo atrás les prometo solemnemente que no lo haré, porque se siente algo... frustrante cuando uno esta emocionado con la historia y resulta que fue abandonada a la mitad (me ha pasado mas de 40 veces :C de verdad!) y aunque no se si esta historia sea tan emocionante, es bonito saber que hay un par de personas que la leen C: asi que gracias a ustedes nwn

**como siempre... los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen (excepto Aiko e.e ella es mia mia mia!)**

* * *

Pasan los días, y sigo con normalidad, entre reuniones, entrenamientos, papeleos y ahora con caminatas junto a aiko-chan, ella es bastante agradable, se ve confiable, quizás estoy teniendo a una nueva amiga, eso me tiene bastante contenta, ya que aunque sea miembro de la asociación de mujeres shinigami, realmente no me puedo relacionar de la mejor forma con ellas, además no las veo tan seguido, al contrario las reuniones se hacen una vez a la semana y hay momentos en los que debo faltar, ya que mis prioridades son mis escuadrones, y ahora con Aiko en mi escuadrón, será bastante bueno para mí. Me encontraba una tarde en el techo de mi cuartel observando el atardecer, estaba bastante bonito, me hubiese gustado verlo con yoruichi; siento una presencia conocida que se acercaba a mí, era Aiko-chan, la invite a ver el atardecer conmigo, ella acepta y se sienta a mi lado, mientras observábamos, ella con algo de timidez se me declara… tengo una sensación bastante extraña y me siento mal por ella, ya que no le puedo corresponder, me toma algo de tiempo pero le di a conocer que ya tengo a alguien muy especial, así que no puedo aceptarla… de verdad lo respeto mucho y admiro la facilidad que tuvo para decirme eso, pues a mí me tomo demasiado tiempo…. Por no decir que tampoco fui yo la que tomo la iniciativa… pero evidentemente yo amo a Yoruichi, agradezco sus sentimientos esperando no lastimarla, aunque en el fondo se que tendrá aunque sea una pequeña herida… ella con algo de decepción me pregunta si le parece extraño que ella esté interesada en mi, una mujer, nunca espere una pregunta así y tampoco en esta situación, aunque lo intentaba ocultar, ella me miraba con tristeza y yo me cuestiono su pregunta, pero si me pongo a pensar, mi persona especial es mujer, nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo pensaba y pensaba, hasta que llegue a una respuesta, asi que decido comentárselo, después de todo creo que Aiko se ha ganado mi confianza, rompo el silencio, ella se sorprende, la observo y sigo con mi charla… realmente no me siento lesbiana, y claramente me contradigo con mi relación, pero el asunto es que nunca he pensado en otra persona que no fuese yoruichi, y aunque ella es mujer lo que yo siento realmente no tiene que ver con el sexo de ella, si no que va en la esencia de mi señora, los sentimientos, la personalidad, todo aquello que hace que mi diosa sea así. El hecho es que imaginarme con otra mujer no se me hace muy gustoso, no así con los hombres, por ejemplo yo considero que byakuya-taicho que es alguien bastante cercano a mi edad, es bastante atractivo, pero no pasa a mayores, y lo mismo pasa con otros hombres; con esto no quiero decir que las demás mujeres no sean atractivas, solo que no me acomoda el hecho de pensar en otra. Aiko al parecer entendió lo que siento, se veía algo más tranquila, yo solo la abrazo un momento, diciendo que realmente lo lamento, pero ella derrama un par de lagrimas, me dolía verla así, aunque no la conozca hace tanto, yo se que encontrara a alguien que la ame tanto como yo amo a mi diosa, ella corresponde a mi abrazo y dice que está bien y que lo entiende y que espera que nuestra amistad pueda seguir como si esto no hubiese pasado, cosa que yo también espero, aunque sé que los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro y que si ella realmente siente algo por mí, su corazón estará algo herido por un tiempo . Y así siguen pasando los días hasta que se vuelve a la normalidad entre Aiko y yo.

He estado ahorrando dinero desde hace un tiempo, para comprarle algo a mi gatita, algo que le recuerde mi amor, así que he aprovechado mi día "libre" para ir de compras al rukongai; iba saliendo cuando Aiko-chan aparece con la decisión de acompañarme, y de cierta forma es un alivio ya que yo no sé exactamente a donde ir. Terminamos en una joyería, observo muchas joyas bastante bonitas, aunque ninguna me convence, Aiko me pregunta cómo me llama yoruichi, bueno yo le digo que a mí me dice abejita, me pregunta el por qué de mi apodo, yo le digo que es porque según ella cuando era pequeña siempre "zumbaba" y que además por esas curiosas cosas de la vida mi shikai es como un aguijón de abeja, ella en ese instante, no puede evitar reírse por el apodo, yo hago una especie de rabieta la cual termino entre las risas de ambas, me pide que espere un segundo y que estire mi mano, y ella pone en mi palma, un colgante con una abeja, es exactamente lo que buscaba, y estaba dentro del presupuesto del que disponía, así que lo compro.

En la noche, ya en el cuartel, le agradezco a Aiko-chan por su ayuda, ya que según lo que había averiguado, Yoruichi-sama llegaría esa noche, preparo una cesta con cosas para beber y comer, ya que tenía pensado llevar a mi señora al bosque, como es costumbre. Siento la presencia de mi gatita bastante lejana, aun así si usara shunpo llegar acá le tomaría un par de segundos. Decido ir a bosque por mi cuenta y hacerle notar que estoy allá, subiendo mi presencia, como era de suponer ella nota mi mensaje y llega muy rápido, puse una manta con la cesta y la invito a tomar asiento, ella muy contenta accede, yo tomo asiento junto a ella y ni siquiera pude mirarla cuando ella ya me estaba abrazando, me dice con tanta sinceridad que me extraño, yo con alegría le respondo que igual la extrañe, acto seguido, nos besamos con mucha pasión, como si no nos hubiésemos visto por mucho tiempo, realmente así lo sentía, pues cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo sin ella es una eternidad para mi, nos separamos lentamente, observamos la luna, yo me pongo tras ella, le beso el cuello, en un susurro le pido que cierre los ojos y con sutileza le coloco el collar que le compre, le quedaba hermoso, solo esperaba que le guste, le tome el mentón y la bese suavemente en los labios, esa era la señal de que ya podía ver, le encantó, yo me di cuenta de que el colgante iba con sus ojos, obviamente no por el diseño, si no por lo dorado, bebimos un poco, brindamos por nosotras y después de eso hicimos el amor.


	7. Chapter 7

he aqui otro capitulo nwn! gracias por leer! C:

si tienen criticas háganlas por favor! así iré mejorando y haciendo las historias que escriba mas interesantes... bueno eso mientras sus criticas sean constructivas y no destructivas ahahah...

bueno dejo de molestar para que lean ;)

**bleach no me pertenece... por lastima uwu**

* * *

Despierto en mi habitación, veo todo normal, yoruichi duerme plácidamente a mi lado, veo la hora, era muy temprano, aun faltaban tres horas para levantarme así que despierto un poco a mi señora, para que se acomode y yo pueda dormir en esa posición que tanto me gusta y que extrañaba, yo durmiendo sobre ella, mientras ella me tiene abrazada, por mi baja estatura y por mi cuerpo tan pequeño sé que no peso mucho, así que a ella no le molesta, cierro los ojos, y continuo con mis sueños. Al llegar la mañana, despierto aun en los brazos de mi amada, apego mi cara a su pecho y dejo que su perfume me embriague por un momento, después me levanto y empiezo con mi trabajo, hay momentos en los que desearía no ser capitana, para así compartir mas con yoruichi-sama ( aunque creo haberlo mencionado), acompañarla en la cama un momento más seria magnifico, pero no puedo lamentarme, si soy capitana es por algo, además, aparte de yoruichi-sama y yo no hay nadie más capacitado para tener al segundo escuadrón a cargo. Hago el papeleo con "ayuda" de omaeda, voy a una reunión de capitanes y a la salida shunsui-taicho me comenta que se ha enterado sobre mi relación y recibo sus felicitaciones, eso quiere decir que nanao-san ya le ha contado sobre mi relación, en este momento de mi vida, algo como eso ya me está dando igual, de todas formas lo que tengo con ella no es nada más que amor puro, además ya es algo oficial, no tengo por qué ocultar eso; asi que le respondo con un simple gracias y sigo con mi camino.

Encuentro a Aiko-chan, que andaba por los alrededores y la invito como de costumbre a caminar, al final terminamos en una heladería, tomando helado de chocolate, por jugar Aiko-chan me puso helado en la punta de la nariz y en ese momento aparece yoruichi-sama, que al parecer a malentendido todo, se va enojada y esconde su presencia, asi que localizarla me resulta algo imposible, solo me puse a pensar a donde se iría esa gatita, hasta que mi cara se llena de desagrado al saber donde es probable donde se encuentra mi señora, era fácil de deducir, pero el solo ir allá me resultaba tan indeseable, me hubiese gustado que se fuese donde cualquier otro, pero tenía que ser ese bastardo de Urahara.

Ya en karakura oculte mi presencia ya que si me mostraba lo más probable es que yoruichi-sama se vaya a algún otro lugar, estaba consciente de que todo era un malentendido de mi señora, pero aun así no sabía que decirle, así que mientras caminaba a la casa del bastardo ese, iba pensando en que decir, pensaba en cada palabra, pero sin convencerme con ninguna, era la primera vez que mi diosa se enojaba conmigo, estaba segura de que lo que le paso, eran simples celos, pero no se me ocurría alguna forma de calmarla. Había llegado a la casa de Urahara…. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que llegue ahí, era el simple deseo de verla, de que ya no esté enojada conmigo, me dolía, pero igualmente sentía algo de satisfacción, ver a mi diosa con celos es algo que nunca pensé que ocurriría. Entré a la casa de Urahara, antes de que él me hablara, solo le dije que venía a buscar a mi amada, que no haga ruido, ya que asi no escaparía, claramente todo eso se lo dije en un tono no muy amigable… Me adentro en su morada, y me dirijo a la habitación de mi gatuna señora, entro y ahí la encuentro, sentada en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño un poco fruncido y me observa, me mira con algo de enojo, sus labios hacían una ligera mueca, la mezcla de esto hacia que se vea bastante infantil. Me puse en cuclillas, a su altura, la miro directamente a los ojos, la abrazo y solamente le digo que se equivoca; ella responde a mi abrazo y solamente me pide que le diga te amo, y lo hago. Después de todo eso, le conté quien es Aiko, prácticamente le conté casi todo, desde su llegada, la impresión que tengo de ella, lo buena amiga y compañera de trabajo que es; aun asi decidí saltarme la parte de la confesión de Aiko-chan para evitar problemas, aunque probablemente con el paso del tiempo se lo cuente. Después de eso me toma de los hombros con un toque de salvajismo bastante sensual de su parte, me dijo que yo era de ella y que ella es mía, y que nadie nos va a separar, yo la abrace con exquisitez, le dije cuanto la amo y que es imposible que alguien nos separe; ni siquiera el tiempo lo logró, pues después de cien años yo la seguía amando. Me levanto, le ofrezco mi mano a yoruichi-sama para que se ponga de pie, posteriormente de dirijo hacia la puerta y ella me jala del brazo, yo la observo y ella me besa, diciendo que me falto eso, salí algo sonrojada de la habitación, con mi gatita tomándome la mano.

Llegamos a la habitación donde se encontraba Urahara, quien nos ofreció algo para comer antes de irnos, yo ciertamente no quería estar ahí, pero mi gatita me logro convencer, puedo tolerarlo un poco, no es que no lo intente, pero aun tengo despecho hacia él, aun no puedo perdonar que se haya llevado a la razón de mi existencia, y por más que me digan que fue decisión de ella, el pudo haberla detenido antes de arruinar su reputación. Quizás lo que me molesta realmente es otra cosa, es el hecho de que en aquel entonces ella lo eligió a él en vez de elegirme a mí, o el simple hecho de que el ni siquiera le sugirió llevarme con ellos cuando se fugaron… bueno, el hecho es que ahí estaba yo, comiendo en a casa de el; habían diversos platillos y en grandes cantidades, evidentemente se debe al gran apetito de mi señora, aunque yo no me quedo atrás, puedo moderarlo al estar en otro lugar, yoruichi-sama y Urahara conversaban y yo prefería quedarme en silencio, así transcurrió el tiempo, y llego la hora de marcharnos. Yo estaba lista para irme, pero al parecer mi señora me quería dar un pequeño castigo por lo de Aiko, asi que me dice que pasaremos la noche donde Urahara y yo ya no estaba segura de poder aguantar, solo sabía que una larga noche me esperaba.


End file.
